Dawn's confesion
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is set from the end of season 3 with a few changes as Faith fights Buffy and then it all comes from my head after Faith awoke from her coma. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's confession**

**Written by Kenn. Faith. Dawn**

DAWNS THOUGHTS OF THE LAST WEEK

I had hid my feelings for almost a year and just as I got the confidence tell Faith she was the object of my desire, she was being rushed to the hospital with a nasty stomach wound, caused by my bitch of a sister. I hate her for trying to kill my possible girlfriend before I could even tell her how I felt, I hoped that Faith loved me as well. I just wanted to confess my feelings to her but before I could Buffy had gone into Faith's apartment so I made my way towards an open window and overheard Buffy say that she would give Faith her knife back in revenge for poisoning Angel and then the two fought in the apartment then through window and on to the terraced roof. I was glad Angel had been poisoned I had never liked him. Buffy had always told me that vampires weren't to be invited to the house and they needed to be staked but for some reason neither of these rules applied to Angel. After Buffy stabbed her Faith out smarted Buffy by falling off the roof and in to the bed of a passing truck, Buffy watched the truck go round the corner and out of site, she didn't spot me going after the truck though and when it came to a halt at some traffic lights Faith rolled out and I called an ambulance which arrived and took me & Faith to the hospital. Buffy went to Angel's mansion and made him feed off her to heal himself then he brought Buffy to the hospital I hid so he didn't see me but I think he could smell me though, he turned towards Faith's bed and walked in the room then sensing he wasn't welcome he left before he could actually see me. Seeing him back to normal while the woman I loved was in a coma thanks to my bitch of sister it tipped me over the edge. Instead of going home I spent the rest of the day at Faiths apartment as I started to tidy it up a little so it would be clean when Faith woke up, I found something in a bottle and it was just what I needed to get my revenge on Buffy but unfortunately she had been one step ahead of me. In the two days since Buffy had been released from the hospital, she had twice stopped me from throwing a bottle of water mixed with a little bit of the same poison that Faith had used on Angel at him, I had put the mixture in to two holy water bottles, which I'd found in Faith's apartment and had intended to throw them at Angel so Faith didn't end up like this for no reason. The next day I went out and Buffy followed me to the one place I felt safe, Buffy had never expected to follow me to Faith's apartment and I wasn't happy about being dragged home. When Buffy figured out what had been in the holy water bottle I had tried to throw at Angel she went mad at me. After a shouting match between us and a slap from me to her Buffy stopped paying attention to my behavior because she thought it was just part of my teenage rebellious streak, I wish it had been because I'd probably done worse to Angel and thought of something more devious to do to her beside cut up the leather jacket Angel had given her, plus she had more on her mind than me because she was going to fight the mayor at graduation with the rest of the school and win because if she didn't life was over for everyone, but she didn't understand that if Faith died my life would be over anyway, I didn't care about the world ending I just wanted Faith alive so I could tell her 'I loved her'. I needed to tell her in order to move on with my life. With or without her but I never regretted what I'd done to Buffy.

3 MONTHS AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF SUNNYDALE HIGH

Dawn still hated Buffy, and the rest of the Scoobies didn't know what had come over Dawn she seamed to be pissed off at Buffy, but none of the gang could get through to her and find out what was wrong with her so they gave up asking and in the end Joyce had even had enough, of Dawns attitude and threatened to send her to live with her farther in response Dawn filled a bag and took off, just like Buffy had. No one heard from her for nearly a month. Joyce blamed her self for threatening to send Dawn away, Buffy spent every day and night walking round Sunnydale and looking anywhere she thought Dawn might be hiding even Faith's apartment, when she found her she was surprised to find that her sister had been going to sit with Faith everyday since she had left the house, she looked in the hospital one day to see if anyone matching Dawn's description had been brought in when she heard her sister's voice coming from one of the rooms, Buffy looked through the rooms until she found Dawn talking to Faith who was still in the coma Buffy had put her in, Buffy turned and was about to leave until she heard Dawn say

"I love you Faith, I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy went and hid in the nearest toilet and waited until Dawn left the hospital and followed her to were Dawn was hiding it turned out she was hiding in the attic of Faith's apartment, The next day Buffy followed Dawn when she left her hiding place to go to the hospital and once again Dawn went to sit with Faith, and Dawn said

"Hi Faith it's me again, I love you baby, I have since I first met you when Buffy brought you home for dinner and told me and mum about you, I've wanted to tell you for a while but I was never brave enough to, but know that I'm ready to tell you your in that coma and may never wake up and hear me tell you face to face."

Buffy had been listening to this outside the door and she was starting to understand why Dawn had been so disrespectful and pissed off at her and, why she had tried to throw water mixed with poison at Angel, Dawn held her sister responsible for the condition of her possible girlfriend although Buffy didn't think Faith was gay because Faith had never made a move on her, Willow or Cordelia or any other girl when she was out with Buffy on patrol unless she really did love Dawn & only wanted her, but what about when she had slept with Xander. Buffy waited until Dawn went in to a newsagents near her hiding place to get herself some food and when she came out Buffy cornered her brought her back home, to the relief of Joyce who had worried herself silly thinking that Dawn had gone to god knows where.

A YEAR AFTER THE DESTUCTION OF SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy had been called to LA on an emergency by Angel since she left Dawn had spent every waking moment with Faith sitting beside her in the hospital and just talking to her she'd even brought Faith a picture of the two of them having fun at Dawn's birthday two years ago, then just as Dawn said "I love you Faith I'll see you tomorrow"

Faith woke up and said "What's going on Dawnie where am I and why are you hear"

"Your in the hospital, I've been sitting with you since the destruction of the high school."

"How did I get hear, last thing I remember is falling on to a truck then rolling off it when it stopped?"

"I followed the truck and rang an ambulance, Faith theirs something I need to tell you?"

"Ok go ahead Dawnie what do you want"

"Faith I lo" Dawn lost her bottle she couldn't say it so instead she said "Screw it" and kissed Faith, then moved back a little to see what Faith's reaction was.

Faith was a little unsure about what had just happened but instead of fighting away from Dawn after the kiss she reached up and grabbed the back of Dawn's head and brought it back down towards her and they kissed again this time though longer than the first time and when they finally broke contact Faith said "I love you to Dawnie but I couldn't make a move for two reasons one of which is B and the other is you were underage so I couldn't otherwise I'll be sent to prison then we wouldn't be able to see each other for years"

"I don't care at least I know you feel the same about me as I do for you"

"Dawnie how long have I been hear?"

"About a year and a half"

Faith did some quick calculations in her head and realised Dawn was still underage.

"You know what lets get out off hear"

"Fine by me, anyway I have a surprise for you"

"Ok but I can't leave like this and if B finds out that you helped me she'll finish the job she started, you'll have to get us both a disguise"

"I know just the place but I'll have to hurry it's nearly chucking out time"

"Ok please hurry Dawnie"

Dawn got up to leave purposely leaving her mobile phone behind intending to use it as her excuse to get back in if she was to late getting back, meanwhile Faith closed her eyes and pretended to still be a coma after about 30 minuets Dawn returned and Faith's coma acting was to good a opportunity to pass by and she moved in to kiss Faith but just as she moved her head down Faith's arms shot up and pulled Dawn down on top of her and into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for ages, but in reality it was about 2 minuets and then Faith got a look at the disguises that Dawn had brought they were two nurses outfits, once they had changed Faith noticed the bulging backpack that Dawn had with her so she said.

"Dawnie what's in the bag?"

"Just a little surprise for the hospital staff when they check on you in the morning" Dawn said as she pulled a blow up doll out of her bag and a pump to inflate it with. They both laughed as they pulled the sheets up and made the doll's face look convincingly enough like Faith,

The two made their way out of the hospital the staff thinking both girls were nurses who had just finished their shift and going home. After they got far enough away Faith turned to Dawn and said "Won't B or Joyce wonder were you are?"

"Nah Buffy's in LA helping…Angel…, and mum doesn't care what I do, I think she's given up on me"

Faith could tell that Dawn hated saying his name but she didn't push she intended to find out why but not until Dawn showed Faith her surprise but soon Faith couldn't see anything as Dawn had blind folded her as she led Faith towards Faith's apartment and when they went into her apartment she finally couldn't stand it any longer and said to Dawn

"I'm gunna rip this blind fold off in a minuet"

"Just a little longer" said Dawn as she lit two candles "Go on then" said Dawn and as Faith lifted the blind fold she looked round and found that she was in her apartment and their was a candle lit dinner waiting for her with Dawn sat at one end of the table and Faith made her way to the seat at the other end and said to Dawn

"This is fantastic Dawnie but you know we can't do anything until you reach 18 and even then B would probably still kick my ass"

"Come on Faith you can't expect me to wait for another 6 months?"

"Your right I can't I don't want you to but we have to if B catches us imagine what she'll do to you and she'll do worse than put me in a coma for violating you"

"I know but I still want you Faith I still love you?"

"Dawnie baby the only way we'll get the chance before your 18 is if we sneak off somewhere?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you"

With that said both girls started eating their food and Faith was still intrigued why Dawn hated Angel, and decided that she would find out and also try to convince Dawn to tell the Scooby's gradually starting with Willow and Xander as Faith thought they would be the easiest to tell first then Giles and once they had managed to tell them it would only be a mater of telling Buffy and Joyce, but Faith new she had a lot of making up to do with Buffy and Joyce before they would ever start to trust her again. Faith walked Dawn home but when they got half way a vampire attacked them. Faith made quick work of beating back the vampire and getting him on the ground she turned to Dawn and said.

"Hey baby come over here and stake this vamp while I hold him down?"

"Ok Faith" said Dawn as she pulled out a stake and drove it towards the vampire's heart to a smirk from Faith.

"Hey baby you know what you just did?"

"Yeah I staked my first vampire?"

"No silly I mean you just drove a stake in to the heart of every man because the hot Dawn Summers is of the market and with her lover"

"Nice Faith I never saw it that way before"

"Hay Dawnie do you mind if I ask why you don't like saying Angel's name?"

"Because I hate him after Buffy failed to take you to him she forced him to feed of her, then after Buffy came out the hospital she stopped me twice from throwing a bottle of water mixed with some of the left over poison that you used at him"

"Oh, I never thought of you as vindictive but that is my sort of vindictive so I have to applaud you Dawnie that's fantastic"

"Yeah well Buffy didn't think so neither did mum, Buffy ignored me for months and Mum threatened to send me to live with my dad"

"What did you do then?"

"I packed a bag and left the house"

"Were did you go Dawnie?"

"I used the spare key you had cut and hide in case of emergency and lived in your attic for about a month until Buffy found me."

"Wow that's impressive, Dawnie"

She turned and kissed Dawn and they silently continued walking and holding hands when they got home Joyce's car was parked in the drive so Faith stayed out of sight so Joyce didn't see her until Dawn was in her room and she climbed the roof to Dawn's window and gave her a good night kiss and said "Come and see me in the morning and we'll go find Will and Xand, Good night my love" Faith turned to leave and on her way back to her place she saw a blond girl who was being chased by 5 vampires so Faith followed behind close enough to save the girl if they caught her but she needn't have worried as the girl rounded a corner Will, Xand and Giles were standing their unfortunately they hadn't brought enough stakes and Faith saw this as a chance to get a bargaining chip on the others by helping she stood directly above Giles and dropped a few stakes of the roof of the building she was standing on, and once she saw that they had staked the vamps she headed for her apartment and locked the door behind her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dawn had woke up early and to her mothers surprise had helped make breakfast and tidy away afterwards she told her she was going to see a friend and left the house at 9 o'clock and made her way to Faith's place and found Faith waiting for her at the door, she told Dawn about what had happened last night and Dawn filled her in on who the blond was she said "That's Anya she's Xander's girlfriend"

"Oh, do we need to tell her as well?"

"Nah she don't really count, I think she's only with Xander because he was nice to her just after the school was destroyed he helped pull her out of the wreckage"

"Ok so where will Xander and Willow be today?"

"I've asked them to meat me at the espresso pump around 12ish and told them I had something to tell them"

"That's a good idea then if they reject me they can't cause much of a scene"

"Yeah but you did secretly help them last night"

"Yeah so I guess that's a plus point for me then"

"Just make sure to mention it when we meat them"

"What shall we do until then we still have a few hours?"

"I have an idea"

Dawn jumped on Faith and kissed her and before long they had ended up on Faiths bed kissing each other, they didn't know how long they had been laying their but when Faith looked at he clock on the wall it said 11:15 she told Dawn and the two of them got off the bed and headed off hand in hand to the espresso pump when they got their Faith sat at the table behind Dawn and had a newspaper covering her face so no one would know it was her, after a few minuets Willow and Xander arrived and sat down at the table. Dawn leaned towards them and said

"How was patrol last night?"

"Ok we were caught a little by surprise at how many vampires chased Anya" said Willow

"Did they catch her?"

"No, but if 4 stakes hadn't dropped from the roof of the building where we were standing we might have all been killed or worse"

"Do you know where the stakes came from?"

"No, Buffy's still in LA and not back until tomorrow, Faith's still unconscious in hospital I think, and Faith ain't dead so it's not a new slayer."

"No she ain't, she's actually five by five" said Faith who put the paper down and slid in beside Dawn. Their was a surprised look on Willow and Xander's face that Faith was awake and even more surprised look that Dawn didn't seem shocked by this, and both appeared a little lost for words so Faith said "Did the stakes come in handy last night?"

"Yeah they did, excuse me for a minuet Faith, Dawn why aren't you surprised too see Faith and letting her sit next to you?"

"Because, well I guess now is as good as anytime" Dawn said as she turned to Faith and they kissed in front of Willow and Xander.

Xander just sat their with his mouth open wide he looked like he'd frozen in place

"Faith you do know she's under age don't you?" asked Willow

"Yeah but I've never felt like I do with anyone else cept Dawnie she makes me feel safe and loved and I know she feels the same way"

"How Faith?"

"Because she told me and she's been sitting with me everyday since Buffy tried to kill me telling me how much she loved me"

"Dawn you do know what Faith's capable of don't you?" asked Xander finally able to speak

"I don't care Faith knows how to make me happy and I like her so to me it doesn't matter what she's done I still care about her, just as you would if your Vengeance demon girlfriend did something that might mean she would have to be killed, you would still care about her Xander, and like when ever a werewolf attacked for the last two years you were worried incase it was Oz" Willow still cared for Oz, "sorry to bring his name up Will but I needed to use examples."

"That's ok Dawn I understand what you mean" said Willow

For a few minuets all four of them sat quiet in the espresso pump waiting for one of them to say something in the end it was Willow who spoke and said

"So who else knows at the moment?"

"Just you two were going to tell Giles later" said Faith

"What about Joyce and Buffy, their gunna be the hardest to convince?"

"That's why we decided to tell two you first followed by Giles then B and Joyce"

"What about Anya & Riley?"

"Wasn't gunna tell Anya, and who's Riley?"

"He's Buffy's boyfriend"

"Oh didn't think about telling them"

"Well the only thing I can really say is be careful who sees you together because of the under age problem, but as long as you make each other happy that's all that matters to me"

"Yeah I agree" said Xander

"Thank you guys" said Faith

"Is Giles at home?" asked Dawn

"Nah he's over their" Willow said indicating to the magic box "He's brought that now the library's gone and were to old for high school, so he got that place and created a training room in the back for Buffy"

"Ok, can you guy's come over with us for a little moral support?" asked Dawn

"Sure lets finish these mochas first then we'll head off"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The mochas were finished and the bill paid by Faith as they headed over to the magic box Willow and Xander went in first followed by Dawn with Faith waiting outside for the minuet to make her entrance. When Giles saw Dawn, Willow and Xander he asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, theirs something I need to tell you and I want you to promise me you won't try something silly" said Dawn

"Ok I promise Dawn now what is it?"

Dawn went to the door and Giles over heard her say "Come on in" to some one who Giles couldn't see but then once he saw who it was he regretted making his promise to Dawn as Faith walked in, "Hi Giles" she said

"Faith what are you doing here I thought you were still at the hospital?"

"No, I'm surprised at you Giles you should have been able to sense that a slayer was nearby last night?"

"That was you" asked Giles almost surprised that Faith was being nice, but he still hadn't noticed that Faith and Dawn were holding hands

"Yeah it was me I thought you could use some help"

"Right help, thanks by the way and is their anything else I can do for you?"

"Well there is one thing" said Dawn

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret until I have time to talk to Buffy and Mum" asked Dawn

"Fine but what don't you want me to tell them?"

"This" and both girls kissed in front of Giles, give Giles some credit he had managed to have a much better time of accepting this than Willow and Xander had.

"Ok but when are you gunna tell them?"

"When Buffy gets back from LA tomorrow"

"Ok, as long as you tell her the minuet she returns?"

"We Promise Giles"

"You do know what Buffy will say when you tell her don't you?"

"Well here I am, what do you want to tell me?" Buffy's voice surprised everyone cept Faith who had sensed Buffy's arrival and Buffy had obviously sensed Faith as well

"Oh Hi B" said Faith

"F" replied Buffy then added "Will somebody please tell me what's going on and why is Faith 1 out of hospital and 2 holding my sisters hand"

"B we're holding hands because we're in love with each other" said Faith and to emphasize the point she turned to Dawn and the two shared a passionate kiss so Buffy could see that they really loved each other.

"Faith can I have a word in private" Buffy said as she indicated to the back door.

"Fine, I won't be long Dawnie" Faith said as the two slayers went through the back door and into an ally, "What's up B?"

"Look F, Dawn might care for you and I don't know if you care for her so let me say this if you hurt her or break her heart I will personally finish the job, you understand?"

"Yeah if I do anything to hurt Dawnie you will kill me instead of put me in a coma"

"Faith I need to ask you one other thing? What was all that stuff about between you and Xander if your gay?"

"That was me trying my hardest to ignore the voices screaming out that I wanted Dawnie I know it was wrong to use Xander that way but I needed to do something to see if I could ignore the way I felt about Dawnie and fall for some one else. But after Xander I knew I wanted Dawnie, do you know she was the only one who still came to see me after I sided with the mayor and I was willing to leave his side just to be with Dawn. Show her I could change and be somebody not just a paid assassin for the mayor, I new she didn't get why Angel could enter the house so I decided to do her a favor and make her feel safer and take out Angel"

"Oh. Does mum now yet?"

"No me and Dawnie were gunna tell the both of you together hoping it would help both of you to come to term's with how we feel about each other"

"I don't know how mum's gunna take it, but I can guess it'll be in one of two ways either ring the police because Dawn's underage, or make Dawn chose between the house and you, I really can't see her being ok with it especially with what you've done in the past"

"You know something B I really didn't think you would be ok with this, I was expecting you to kick my ass, shout at me or maybe kill me for just touching Dawnie?"

"Yeah I probably should do all three, because of her age alone"

"So why ain't you?"

"Faith if I tell you, you have to promise me Dawn won't find out from you, understand?"

"Yeah go ahead B it won't go any further than between us"

"Ok, I followed Dawn to the hospital once and heard her talking to you all day, and at the end off the day just before kicking out she would tell you she loved you and give you a kiss on the head."

"I could feel them B that's what helped bring me back knowing somebody cared enough about me to come and sit with me every day"

"So when do you plan to tell mum?"

"I think we'd best do it today now we were gunna do it tomorrow you weren't supposed to back till then, but the sooner she knows the better I guess, I'd be lying if I said I weren't nervous though I mean she could break me and Dawnie if she says she can't accept the love we have for each other"

"That's to be expected F your about to tell mum and she won't take it as easy as we have"

"Hay B do you think you could come with just in case?"

"If Dawn wants me to then yes"

"Thanks B I'll just go in and get her"

Faith disappears in to the shop and gets Dawn the two of them come out hand in hand and Buffy asks "Do you want me to come along Dawn?"

"If you wouldn't mind Buffy"

"Fine let's go home"

The three of them head off towards The Summers house not knowing what would happen, Dawn secretly hoped her mother would be ok with her being in love with Faith, but she also new that her mother sometimes had a short fuse so she was counting on her still being happy that Dawn had helped with all the washing up this morning. Faith meanwhile was wondering what side of Joyce would be waiting for them when they got their and she hoped that Joyce could forgive her for all the bad stuff she had done before she was put in a coma by Buffy but somehow she new that Joyce wouldn't accept the relationship between her and Dawn. Even though Dawn was happier than Buffy had seen her for along time, it still might not be enough to persuade Joyce to accept they loved each other.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The three arrived at the Summers house and Buffy let them in Dawn and Faith went and sat on the couch in the front room and waited for Joyce to come home by the time Joyce got back it was dark and Buffy went out to meat Joyce and safely bring her in from the car but as they made their way towards the front door 5 vampires jumped out from the darkness Dawn opened the front door and was about to run out and help Buffy when Faith grabbed her arm to stop her and said to Dawn "Wait at the door so that when Joyce gets close you can pull her in"

"OK Faith what are you gunna do?"

"I'm gunna go and Help B and try to get Joyce to safety"

With that said Faith ran out and grabbed the first vampire she could find and pulled it away from Joyce who was grateful but she didn't really know who had saved her she just saw Dawn standing at the door waiting for her, Joyce made a run for the house and she just reached Dawn in time as a vampire tried to grab her arm, Dawn pulled her mother into the house and safety after shutting the door. It wasn't much longer before the door opened and Faith walked in carrying Buffy, Joyce noticed who had saved her now and was surprised that she felt like she need to thank Faith but right now her attention was on Buffy "What happened Faith?" asked Joyce

"Two vampires through her in to your car I reached her in time to stop them from biting her so I staked them and managed to pick her up and get to the door"

"Thank you" said Joyce then thankfully they heard Buffy make a sound and she came round slowly when she had her sense's back she said "How did I get in hear?"

"I carried you in" said Faith

Joyce had finally recovered enough from the events of the past few minuets to ask "Faith why are you hear I thought Buffy put you in a coma?"

"She did but some one special sat with me every day and knowing that someone loved me made me come back, and see all the horrible things I've done"

"Who is the person that loves you?"

"Actually that person is hear in the room" said Dawn as she got up and stood next to Faith. Joyce hadn't realised who Dawn was talking about until Faith opened her hand and Dawn put hers in it and Faith closed her hand round it and the two kissed in front of Joyce and then broke the kiss to see what Joyce's face was like. Their was a blank look as if she didn't know what to do or say but in the end she said "Well I guess I can't say anything really after all Buffy was even younger

when she went out with Angel, but let me say this no funny business in this house do you understand, or I'll call the cops, or throw you out?"

"Yes I understand, thank you Joyce"

"Yeah thanks mum"

"Don't mention it girls now is Faith staying tonight or is she going to her own place?"

"I would like her to stay for the night mum" said Dawn

"Ok then I'll cook extra, does every one else know yet?"

"Everyone except Anya and Riley we saw Willow and Xander at mid day at the espresso pump then we went to see Giles and Buffy showed up by surprise so we told her then there was you left so we came over to tell you."

"What would you like tonight Dawn?"

"Um Chips, chicken nuggets and mixed veg"

Faith grinned when she heard Dawn tell Joyce what she would like for Dinner, she remembered that was what they had the first night Faith had met Joyce and Dawn when Buffy invited her to dinner.

"Buffy, Faith what would you like "Ditto" said both girls, Joyce decided she might as well have the same as the other girls.

After they had ate Faith offered to do the washing up and Joyce aloud her to wash up and Dawn went to help Faith with the drying up and putting away Buffy and her mum had been sitting in the front room for a while waiting for Dawn and Faith who finally arrived with their arms round each other and sat in a chair opposite with Faith sitting in the chair with Dawn sitting on top of her cuddling each other, Faith had respected Joyce's ruling that they could stay in Dawn's room that night as long as they didn't take the next step in the relationship. Over the next month Faith stayed over about half the month and for a couple of night's Joyce had let Dawn stay at Faith's apartment, and the rest of the month Faith had patrolled to give Buffy some time with her family and with Riley.

5 MONTHS LATER

It was the day before Dawn's 18th and Faith couldn't wait she had spent a lot of money on a surprise she now needed to set up in her apartment for Dawn, while at the same time Dawn couldn't wait to be able to go to the next step with Faith she want to make Faith scream her name all day in her bed then end up getting kicked out by her mum and moving in with Faith. The day before the party Faith asked Buffy to keep Dawn distracted all day while she set up part of her surprise for the following morning, Faith not knowing that Dawn wanted Joyce to catch them at it tomorrow morning and kick them out, had asked Joyce if she could pretend to kick them out so Faith could spring her surprise and while she was doing this everyone else could set up Dawn's surprise party at the Summers house, Joyce agreed she new what would happen tomorrow, when Dawn turned 18, she new that the first chance they got together Dawn would be all over her girlfriend and want to make love to her, she would allow them the chance to consummate their relationship.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dawn had been awake since 5:00 and she just lay in bed watching Faith sleeping knowing that the minuet Faith woke up Dawn would jump on top of her and it would be legal for then to make love, Dawn had struggled sometimes to make herself wait for today especially when she would stop round Faiths and they would be alone. Faith was still asleep ate 6:30 and Dawn needed the toilet so she got out of bed and quietly made her way out the room, Faith had been pretending to sleep since 6:00 now that Dawn was out of the room she took her night clothes off and put on a devil outfit and quickly covered her self back up to make Dawn think she's still asleep until she feels her body and discovers the devil outfit Dawn came back into the room and gets under the covers and starts to wrap her arms round Faith but she feels different Dawn looks under the covers and notices the devil outfit and then sees Faith smirk as she roles towards Dawn and they kiss and soon they're going further than ever before they're laying in bed with no clothes or devils outfits on and as they kissed again Faith lowered one of her hands down towards Dawn's pussy then she gently inserted her middle finger in to Dawn's pussy and let Dawn feel the sensation of having Faith's finger in her. Dawn moaned as her pussy tensed up with the feeling of Faiths finger in her. Her hands grabbed the sheet on the bed as Faith begins a slow rhythmic, motion pushing her finger in then out then in and out again. Each time resulted in a slightly more intense moan as Dawn reacted to the sensation. Then Faith attached her mouth to one of Dawns breasts while still keeping the same rhythm of her finger inside Dawn. Dawn's hips rise off the bed and her hand moves down to cover Faith's trying to keep Faith's finger in her pussy. Faith pulls Dawn's hand away and said.

"I'm controlling this bay and you have to play nice or I'll stop?"

"Harder faster" Dawn moaned. "Kiss me please"

Faith moved her mouth off Dawns breast and up to her mouth, still pushing her finger in and out of Dawn. She kissed Dawn, sliding her tongue between her lover's lips and sucking on her tongue. Dawn moaned as she did this, Dawn's hips moved quicker, as she tried to force Faith's finger deeper in to her Faith pulled away from Dawn's lips and moved her mouth towards her ear. And whispered "Are you gonna cum for me honey I want to feel you cum I want to know you need me fingering you?"

"Harder, please Faith oh god I need you to go faster to make me cum"

Faith pulled her finger out and replaced it with two fingers. Dawn's body tensed and grabbed Faith as she felt Faiths two fingers pleasuring her clit. Faiths thumb began to flick Dawns clit, then she rubbed it up and down on the left side, she smiled as Dawn's hips moved with her. Her moans tuned in time with Faiths thrusts.

"You're so fucking tight" Faith breathed hard into the crook of Dawn's neck. "Am I hurting you?" Dawn could barely fit two of Faith's fingers in her, only because she was so wet she could actually take them. Each word was a strain for Dawn. "No-feels-so-good-keep-doing-it-just-like-that" Faith grinned as she moved her fingers quicker curling her finger tips inside her lover. "I'm gonna, oh god, Faith I'm cuming"

Faith's top lip curled into a smile. "Cum for me baby. Show me how much you've wanted this?"

Dawn's body tensed as Faith pressed hard down on her clit, she screamed and bucked her hips wildly. Faith pushed her fingers in hard with every contraction around her fingers, she gasped against her neck as the orgasm rushed through Dawn's body and left her young lover whimpering in its aftermath. Faith didn't give her a chance to recover she sucked on each nipple, nibbling it with her teeth. Dawn was still breathing hard and erratically, her body still shaking from the earth shattering orgasm and her stomach rose and fell as Faith began to kiss down it.

"Faith is it my"

"Shush, just feel" Her tongue dipped into her belly button, then continued southwards. She pulled Dawn down towards the end of the bed so her legs were hanging off the edge of it Faith knelt on the floor, in between her legs. The slayer stared between her legs, her chest raising and falling at a fast rate. She swallowed hard as she stared at her wet pussy.

"You have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen." Faith breathed hard, she blew on it and watched as the muscles in Dawn's legs tensed and she moaned. She moved closer and inhaled her scent she closed her eyes and moaned quietly. Moving forward, she separated her pussy lips and eased her tongue up, inside her hole. Dawn cried out and began to squirm against her mouth, her breath was coming in short bursts, she felt like she was going to come again. Her hand moved down and she entwined her fingers into Faiths hair, pulling Faith against her pussy as she began to thrust against her mouth. Faith shoved her tongue in time with her movements. She tasted so pure, so good. Faith's fingers began to caress her swollen clitoris, rubbing it in slow circles, Dawn gasped and shoved her hips as hard as she could against her. Her head tossed from side to side, she felt amazing. Faith pinched her clit gently, making Dawn's body jump and she groaned. She removed her tongue from her hole and began to swirl it around her clitoris, flicking it over and over. She pushed two fingers into her tight centre and curled them inside her, not moving them. She pushed inside her, knowing she'd found her g-spot when Dawn almost screamed and jarred her hips upwards against her mouth. Faith began to concentrate on her clit, pulling it between her lips and flicking her tongue over it.

"Faith, Faith, oh god, again, I love you"

Her hips thrust up against Faith's mouth, the slayer was more than happy to go along with the ride. Dawn began to come she felt the contractions start deep in her cunt. She let loose a long agonized moan which progressed into a scream. Her hips thrust upwards. Faith was forced to release her clit and instead continued to caress it with her other hand. She moved up and began to kiss her softly as Dawn came down from her high.

"I love you too Dawn." Faith kissed her deeply. Dawn pulled back.

"What do I taste like?"

"Heaven." Faith mused dreamily

It took nearly an hour for Dawn to recover before they headed down stairs for breakfast while at the table Joyce walks in and instantly the mood changes with the look on her face "I thought I told you no funny business or you'd be out" She says

"Sorry it was my fault" said Faith before adding "I wanted to surprise Dawn on her 18th"

"I respect your honesty Faith but rules are rules, you can come by later to get your stuff but please leave"

"Ok"

Both girls head off to Faiths apartment where she had a surprise set up for her girlfriend as they walk through the door Faith put the lights on and reveals a giant TV and a DVD player with a selection of all Dawn's favorite movies and a mountain of popcorn "Surprise" said Faith, Dawn looked lost for words and finally managed to say "Faith this must have took ages for you to set up"

"Nah didn't take to long besides your worth it, the only thing that wasn't ready until today was the popcorn, B came here this morning after she'd patrolled and waited for the popcorn to be delivered"

"Wow this is almost better than I had hoped for"

"What do you mean almost?"

"I had hoped that we'd be laying on your bed continuing were we left off but this is just as good, plus we could still end up on your bed later.?"

"Of course we can but for now I want you to enjoy yourself what ever feels right I want you to do it's your birthday after all"

"Yeah it is and it's already been a hell of a day, my girlfriend making love to me for the first time and then getting kicked out of the house and ending up hear with you, I mean what's next?"

Faith said nothing & just smiles at Dawn and thinks to herself 'little do you know what's still to come later today' Dawn turns to look at her lover and soon they're sitting on the sofa kissing and their hands can't seem to stop touching each other after an hour of the first movie neither of them could stand it any longer and went into Faiths bedroom and as soon as they're on the bed there ripping the clothes off each other "Oh god! Dawn!" Faith cried out as Dawn bit on her nipples. Dawn looked up at her and rolled her onto her back. She climbed on to her body, Faith felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked up at her beauty. She reached out to caress the younger girl's breasts but Dawn slapped her hands away. "My turn, silly you've gave me my present, now I want to say thank you."

She sat astride her body and Faith could feel her dampness on her stomach. She tried to reach out to touch her, but Dawn moved away from her. "No!"

"You're just so beautiful I want to touch you." Faith shrugged.

She leaned down and took her right nipple between her mouth she began to take it between her teeth and closed them gently. Her right hand moved up Faith's body and she pinched her other nipple. Faith clenched uselessly at the sheets as Dawn assaulted her breasts. Dawn eased one of her legs between Faiths. She smiled as she felt the slayer's hips moved against her slowly. She began to move down her body and slipped two fingers in to Faiths clit and Faith moaned. Dawn smiled to herself, delighted that she could have this effect on another human being. Best of all was the fact that it was Faith. Dawn swallowed. What if she didn't do this right? What if Faith laughed at her because she was so inexperienced? She remembered this morning and the orgasms Faith gave her, what if she couldn't match up to that? Faith noticed something was wrong she sat up and tilted Dawn's head up so she could look into her eyes.

"Hey baby? What's up?"

"I've never done this before, what if I'm crap at it?" Dawn tried to hide back her tears.

Faith smiled. "Dawn, you don't even have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to! I _really_ want to."

"Then just do what you think is right. The best you can do is follow your instincts and follow my body language. That way you know what is making me rock." Faith kissed her softly. "Remember, you don't have to do this"

Dawn pushed Faith onto her back and settled between her legs, she separated her lips and eased her tongue between them. Faith gasped and her hips jumped a little. Dawn pushed her tongue up and inside her hot centre. Dawn moaned to herself, this was better than she ever expected. Faith tasted so good. She began to thrust her tongue in and out, the slayer's hips moved with her. Faith's fingers entwined in her hair and without meaning to she pulled Dawn's head closer to her cunt. Dawn loved it. She moved her head from her hole to her clit she began to suck on it.

"Oh god!" Faith cried out.

At first Dawn thought she had done something wrong, but when she felt Faith's grip on her hair tighten a little she realised otherwise. She smiled to herself and continued to suck on her. Remembering what Faith did to her she pushed two fingers inside her. She was amazed at the feeling of Faith surrounding her fingers. Her tight sheath pulsed around her, contracting just a little. She could also feel Faith's wetness drip out around her fingers as she continued to suck and pull on her clit. She continued to move her fingers in and out, sliding them around in Faith's arousal. She took Faith's clit between her lips and pulled on it, making the slayer's hips rise off the mattress and arch against her mouth. She began to flick over her clit with her tongue, back and forth. She felt Faith's hands clasp onto her head as she groaned and threw her head back. It felt so good, sparks of pleasure shooting up and down her body each time Dawn touched her in some way. Or licked her in anyway. Dawn accidentally scraped her teeth against her clit, Faith almost screamed and her head slammed back against the pillow. Her hips rapidly increased their thrusting as she felt she was coming closer to orgasm. Dawn pulled her fingers in and out frantically to keep up with her pace, to push her closer to orgasm. She jabbed her fingers in and out of her hole and sucked as hard as she could on her clitoris. Suddenly Faith's body tensed and she screamed her release. Dawn felt her wetness escape out of her cunt and immediately she moved her mouth down to drink them all. She dipped her tongue inside of her. Faith's hands clutched onto her shoulders and she pulled her up on to her body.

She was out of breath. "I, oh, you"

"Really?" Dawn smirked and kissed her hard, sliding her tongue around in her mouth, making sure that Faith could taste herself.

"That was so good"

Dawn kissed her again, & they stayed in that position for almost two hours before Faith got up and put a dressing gown on and went to the kitchen to fix them some food, but when she gets their the cupboards are empty so she goes back to Dawn and Says

"Get dressed baby were going to a restaurant for a nice meal just the two of us."

"Ok Faith I'll be ready in a few minuets"

Faith waits in the front room for Dawn to get dressed and come out.

MEAN WHILE AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy had just came in and asked her mum how Dawn had taken the news this morning when Joyce had kicked both Faith and Dawn out the house and her mum told her that everything went according to plan and soon the rest of the gang arrived to help get everything ready for the party that night. It took them 4 hours to get everything ready at the house and while they were doing this know one had remembered to ask how Dawn will arrive after she got kicked out earlier. Buffy came up with the answer she sent a message to Faith asking her to make sure They were out the apartment until about 3 which gave Buffy plenty of time to go over and put a blind fold in place along with a note for Faith about a limo that would come to pick up Dawn and Faith and bring them to Dawn's party although Dawn didn't know anything about her party.

3:30 PM AT FAITHS APARTMENT

Faith and Dawn arrived back at Faith's apartment and Dawn finds the blindfold and gave the note to Faith which told her about the limo arriving at 6:30 to take them to Dawn's party Faith takes Dawn in to their bedroom and gave her another present which just happened to be a strap on and Dawn begged Faith to put it on and make love to her again

"Are you ready, Dawnie? Are you ready to take me? All of me?" Faith whispered in Dawn's ear between kisses. "Yes, Yes, Faith, I want you please," Dawn begged breathless as their bodies moved together, the silicon trapped between them. Faith used one of her hands to position the head in Dawn's entrance & slowly pushed in inch by inch the hard silicon member entered the tight hole & Dawn cried out again. Their bodies started moving in perfect synchrony, Faith thrusting in & out, this time hitting Dawn's g-spot almost constantly their sweaty skin, their breasts & nipples touched as they moved against each other, Dawn's hips bucking wildly to take more of Faith inside her. It was amazing it was heavenly to feel Faith like that, to feel her inside of her. Dawn loved it when Faith's fingers were inside her, but this didn't compare at all, it was more intense & suddenly she wanted more, she wanted to take it all inside, she wanted Faith to fuck her good & hard. The base of the strap on pressed against Faith's clit so the Slayer was getting closer & closer to the edge, she was worked up enough to not need much anyway

"God, yes, there right there Yes, Faith God" Dawn's head was thrown back against the wall & her hands grabbed Faith's shoulders to steady herself a bit. "Harder I'm almost there"

"Me too, Dawnie, fuck you're so tight" Faith breathed out & rested her forehead against Dawn's as she kept thrusting inside Dawn. They both exploded into a sea of ecstasy

the next time they look at the clock it's 5:30 Faith gets up and goes and changes in to a black dress with heals, then Dawn realizes that she has no other clothes, because they're all at her old house so Faith tells her to pick something out of her closet and surprisingly Dawn finds something she likes that perfectly fits her in a bag that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY Faith had brought Dawn a identical black dress and shoes to her own and Dawn couldn't have been happier they looked smoking hot standing next to each other no one would be safe from either of them if they tried anything with someone else, but of course neither would because they loved each other to much to cheat.

6:30 FAITHS APARTMENT

Both girls hear a horn out side and look out to see a limo parked out side the apartment with lights on the top that spelt out 'DAWN' Dawn was loving this even when Faith put the blind fold on her so she couldn't see where they were going once the limo came to a stop Faith held Dawns hand and helped her out the car and helping her stand up then while the blind fold was still on Faith led her up the path towards the front door after they were inside and in the front room Faith let go of Dawns hand and told her to keep the blind fold on until she told her after a few minuets which gave everyone a chance to hide Faith said "Ok Dawn you can remove the blind fold"

Dawn carefully removed the blind fold "SURPRISE" shouted everyone and Dawn couldn't believe they had set this party up she realised that Faith must have been in on it.

"You new about this didn't you?" she whispered in Faith's ear

"Yeah it was partly my idea, Joyce came up with the other part"

"Who came up with me getting kicked out on my birthday?"

"That was me, we needed you out the house so they could be set up the party"

"Just you wait until tonight I'm gunna make you beg me for mercy, and I might even try on the strap on and see how much you can take"

"I won't argue on that but here or at ours?"

"It depends how much we end up eating, drinking and how big my presents are" said Dawn as she opened her hand bag and in side was the strap on

"Well then lets get started on opening them" said Faith with a look of lust in her eyes as she led Dawn to were their was a pile of presents including more from Faith.

The end

please let me know what you think of this story


	2. Chapter 2

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

Kenn, Faith, Dawn


End file.
